


Bilbo's First Adventure

by Katarina



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarina/pseuds/Katarina
Summary: Leaves crunched underfoot as young Bilbo hurried through the forest.





	Bilbo's First Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/gifts).



Leaves crunched underfoot as young Bilbo hurried through the forest. His mother had caught him sneaking out his bedroom window the night before, but tonight he'd been quieter. She'd called his Took cousins' tales of elves in the woods "complete nonsense which respectable young hobbits should disregard", but Bilbo was determined to find out for himself.

He found a sizable rock with a clear view of the trail. Bilbo forced himself to stay awake for a while, but as the night drew on, exhaustion overcame him. In his dreams he heard beautiful singing, and saw a glow in the distance.


End file.
